


Take a Chance on Me

by SerotoninShift



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Confessions, Eighties power ballads, Getting Together, Karaoke, M/M, References to ABBA, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: Aina has money riding on the outcome of this karaoke night...
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Take a Chance on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letbygones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letbygones/gifts).



> [letbygones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letbygones/) commissioned me to write a piece inspired by the music of ABBA! Thank you so much, I had so much fun writing this for you!

“Guys, guys, GUYS!” Galo is practically vibrating with excitement as he hovers over the breakroom table, tablet in hand.

“Yes?” Aina says with exaggerated patience.

“The karaoke place is re-opening!” Galo bellows, turning his tablet to show them the screen. Indeed, “Grand Re-opening!” is splashed across the screen in neon colors, under the name of “The Mic Drop,” Burning Rescue’s favorite karaoke bar. Or at least,  _ Galo’s  _ favorite karaoke bar, to which he dragged Burning Rescue (all with varying degrees of enthusiasm) on a regular basis until a chunk of concrete caved the roof in during the Parnassus incident. The city has been rapidly rebuilding, but the karaoke place wasn’t high on anyone’s priority list. It’s been four months since Burning Rescue was last treated to Galo’s dulcet tones. 

Lucia stands up on her chair and leans over the table to look at the screen.

“Yessssssss,” she hisses, pumping her arm triumphantly. “We gotta go!”

“HECK YEAH!” Galo yells, and holds out his fist. Lucia fistbumps him.

Aina has to smile at Galo’s enthusiasm. Things will probably never go back to “normal,” but it would be nice to revisit a tradition from before the Second World Blaze. And they’ve all been working hard on reconstruction. They deserve a night out.

“Anything I should know about?” says a soft voice from over Aina’s shoulder. Aina jumps.

She still hasn’t  _ quite  _ gotten used to having Lio around. He has an unnerving ability to move in complete silence and appear out of nowhere when Aina least expects it. He’s installed himself in a storage closet-turned-office that is now the headquarters of “Burnish United,” his Burnish advocacy non-profit. He seems to be weathering the transition from gang leader to executive director relatively well. And if his spooky generals sometimes stop in with overstuffed duffel bags, or locked briefcases, or shepherding a shamefaced Foresight Foundation middle manager... and if Lio has an oddly large amount of funding for community health clinics and rec centers and affordable housing… well. He’s doing a lot of good for Promepolis. Aina’s not going to ask any questions.

“Lio!” Galo exclaims happily. “The karaoke place is reopening tonight! We’re gonna go! You should come!” Galo brandishes his tablet at Lio.

“Ah,” Lio says, peering at the tablet. “I see.”

“They have private rooms,” Galo says, apparently in an effort to sell the experience. “We used to go all the time! They have pretty good beer! They even have nachos!”

Lio smiles softly. It’s a smile Aina only ever sees on him around Galo.

“Alright,” he says, “I’ll come.”

“Nice!” Galo smiles back at him.

They smile at each other for a little too long.

“Okay!” Galo says. “Great!

“Well,” Lio says, “I’ll see you tonight, then.” 

“Cool!” Galo says.

“Yes,” Lio says. “I’m going to… get back to work.”

“You’re doing a great job!” Galo says enthusiastically.

“Okay, thanks,” Lio says, and turns on his heel, strides back to his office, goes inside, and shuts the door silently behind him. Galo stares after him, a very stupid grin on his face.

Aina has to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. The two of them are ridiculous. They’ve been dancing around each other ever since they saved the world together. Galo has come to Aina several times, expression deadly serious, to ask her things like, “How did you know you liked girls?” and “Is it flirting if someone, like, touches your arm a lot? Or calls you names, but in a  _ nice _ way?” and “If someone says they’d stab anybody who messed with you, does that mean they  _ like _ you? Or is that just a friend thing? Hypothetically.” Lucia has started a secret betting pool taking wagers on how long it will be until one or both of them confesses. Aina has intel that Remi is bought in for a solid hundo. 

Aina’s never been much of a gambler. But she has a feeling about tonight. 

“Lucia,” she says thoughtfully once Galo has wandered out of the breakroom, “are you still taking bets?”

***

The private room at The Mic Drop is set up with plush benches around a table, a screen on one end and a little open area acting as a stage on the other end. Galo and Lio end up closest to the stage, across from each other. Remi kicks off the night with a rousing rendition of “Mr. Brightside,” and the Burning Rescue crew take turns singing, roasting each other’s singing abilities, and eating. They all get a couple of beers in and demolish eleven plates of nachos. Aina is surprised that Galo doesn’t immediately join the singing; he’s usually eager to take the stage. But for the moment, he seems content to nurse his beer across from Lio, the two of them talking softly between songs and alternately attacking the plate of nachos they’re sharing. Lio isn’t as boisterous as the Burning Rescue squad—he’s never been that outgoing—but he seems to be enjoying himself, clapping for the others and smiling his small Galo-induced smile. 

“Galo!” Lucia shrieks into a lull in the conversation. “You haven’t sung for us yet! You gotta do one, this was  _ your  _ idea!”

“Yeah!” Aina joins in. She’s never one to miss a chance to rib the guy a little. “Show us your burning soul! GA-LO! GA-LO!”

“GA-LO! GA-LO!” everyone starts chanting. Galo laughs, turning slightly red.

“Okay, okay!” he exclaims happily. “If you insist! I know you all can’t get enough of me.” He gets up and taps on the touch screen in the center of the table, then grabs a mic and positions himself onstage. He fidgets for a second. Then he speaks into the mic, oddly serious for someone standing under a rotating multi-colored disco ball lamp in a karaoke room.

“Imma dedicate this to, uh, to anyone who ever wanted to say something but couldn’t figure out how. Because sometimes, you should take a chance!” He flicks a glance at Lio, looks quickly away. Aina sees a tiny wrinkle form on Lio’s brow. “Anyway! I hope you guys like ABBA.” Lucia squeals happily, clapping her hands. The music starts and it only takes a few seconds for Aina to recognize the song: the 1978 chart-topper “Take a Chance on Me.” 

“Oh my god,” she mutters involuntarily to herself. This is so  _ obvious.  _ If they  _ don’t _ figure it out, Aina is going to throw hands. Galo peacocks around the little stage, hamming it up as he sings. Most of Burning Rescue sings along with gusto. Even Ignis is nodding his head to the beat, stoic behind his sunglasses. But Lio… Aina glances at him. He’s very still. He’s watching Galo with an expression Aina can’t read. Galo finishes the song to cheers and applause from the crew, and sits down, throwing Lio a bashful glance from across the table. Lio sits in stillness for a moment more. He looks thoughtful. 

Then he says, “Are we doing eighties power ballads?” 

“I guess that could be a theme for the rest of the night,” Galo says, slightly puzzled.

To Aina’s surprise, Lio stands up, picking up a mic from the table.

“Okay, I’ll do one,” he says. He taps at the touchscreen, then steps into the center of the tiny stage as the music starts. It’s “Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now,” by Starship. And Lio begins to sing, in a voice Aina can only describe as  _ crooning. _

“Looking in your eyes, I see a paradise, this world that I've found is too good to be true…”

Lio’s voice is surprisingly deep and melodious, with a gravelly edge. He’s a really good singer.

“Standing here beside you, want so much to give you, this love in my heart that I'm feeling for you…”

Aina flicks a glance at Galo. He looks gobsmacked, eyes wide.

“Let ‘em say we’re crazy, I don't care about that. Put your hand in my hand, baby, don’t ever look back. Let the world around us just fall apart… Baby, we can make it if we’re heart to heart…”

“Ooooooo, he’s  _ good,”  _ Lucia murmurs to Aina.

“And we can build this dream together,” Lio sings, “standing strong forever... Nothing’s gonna stop us now. And if this world runs out of lovers, we’ll still have each other… Nothing’s gonna stop us, nothing’s gonna stop us now…”

Galo’s mouth has started sagging open a little. Lio sings the rest, eyes downcast, not looking at anyone. Galo, in contrast, stares fixedly at Lio through the entire song like he’s having a revelation. Aina elbows Lucia.

“How are my odds?” she whispers.

“With these dummies?” Lucia whispers back. “You never kno-o-o-w!”

When the song fades out, Lio puts his mic on the table and sits back down across from Galo amidst a flurry of applause. There’s a brief silence. Galo clears his throat. 

“Lio, that was really… wow. You’re a good singer.”

Lio looks up at last and meets Galo’s eyes. He stares directly into them. 

“I was hoping you’d like it,” he says.

“I did like it,” Galo says. “I liked it… a lot.”

“Is this it?” Lucia hisses in Aina’s ear. “Is it happening? I can’t tell.”

“Maybe?” Aina whispers back.

“I didn’t know you liked… eighties music,” Galo says.

“I  _ really  _ like eighties music,” Lio says, voice throaty. Aina holds her breath.

Galo slowly starts to smile. The smile spreads across his face, goofy and brilliant and delighted. Aina let out a long, quiet exhale.

_ Finally. _

“Lio,” Galo says, grinning, “I’m gonna do another eighties song, just for you.”

“Oh?” Lio says, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Galo says. “I’ve been thinking that this might even be the Galo de Lion  _ theme song! _ It’s another one by ABBA, just wait, you’re gonna love it.” He jumps to his feet and leans over the table, cueing up something on the touch screen. Then he grabs a mic and positions himself center stage. Lio leans his chin on his hand, that little smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

The song starts out gently, a simple piano melody. Galo takes a deep breath and starts singing softly into the mic, eyes closed.

“Lay your head on my chest... so you hear every beat of my heart…” 

Lucia bounces in her seat.

“It’s totally happening!” she whispers excitedly into Aina’s ear. Aina shushes her.

“Now there's nothing at all that can keep us apart... Touch my lips, close your eyes and see with your fingertips, things that you do, and you know I'm crazy ‘bout you…”

There’s an anticipatory pause in the music. Galo inhales.

Uptempo guitar and drums crash in. Galo’s eyes snap open. He’s looking directly at Lio.

“Kisses of fire, burning, burning!” he belts, throwing his free hand into the air. “I’m at the point of no returning! Kisses of fire, sweet devotions, caught in a landslide of emotions!”

Lucia shrieks. Aina hears Varys start laughing from the other end of the table, a deep basso rumble. 

“I've had my share of love affairs, and they were nothing compared to this! Oooooooooh, I'm riding higher than the sky and there is fire in every kiss! Kisses of fire! Kisses of fire!” Galo strikes a dramatic pose as the chorus ends.

The slightly more sedate lead up to the second verse starts. Aina glances at Lio. He has a very intense look on his face. He stands, grabs a mic, and strides the few steps to stand next to Galo, who looks at him quizzically.

“When you sleep... by my side...” Lio starts singing the second verse. Galo grins. He joins in, harmonizing with Lio.

“I feel safe and I know I belong…” they sing. “Still, it's making me scared that my love is so strong...” The two of them are looking intently into each other’s eyes like they’ve forgotten the rest of Burning Rescue is even there.

“Losing you! It’s a nightmare, babe, and to me it’s new... Never before did you see me begging for more…”

Lio steps back, the little smile tugging at the corners of his lips again. He gestures for Galo to take back center stage. Galo’s grin gets, if possible, even wider. He strikes another pose.

The chorus kicks in again.

“Kisses of fire, burning, burning!” Galo belts again, even louder and more enthusiastically. “I’m at the point of no returning!” Without preamble, he pulls his shirt off, just barely juggling the mic. He starts whipping the shirt in circles over his head, pectoral muscles flexing under the lights.

“Thymos,” Ignis says wearily, “this is not a strip club.” He’s drowned out by Galo bellowing, “Kisses of fire, sweet devotions, caught in a landslide of  _ emotions!”  _ Lucia hoots, pounding her fists on the table. “I've had my share of love affairs, and they were nothing compared to this! Oooooooooh, I'm riding higher than the sky and there is fire in every kiss!” Out of the corner of her eye, Aina sees Remi take a  _ very  _ long sip from his beer. Aina’s intel indicates Remi thought it would take at least another month.

“Kisses of fire, burning, burning! I’m at the point of no returning!” Galo is gyrating like a lunatic, whipping his shirt around, and Lio is watching him with a predatory expression that would actually  _ scare _ Aina if she didn’t know the context. “KISSES OF FIRE, SWEET DEVOTIONS, CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE OF EMOTIONS!” Galo is getting louder than ever. He backs up across the stage.

_ “KISSES OF FIRE, BURNING, BURNING!” _ Galo roars at top volume. He takes a quick step for momentum, then drops to his knees and slides dramatically across the floor to Lio.

The instrumental track fades out somewhat anticlimactically, leaving Galo kneeling at Lio’s feet, panting and flushed and shirtless, grinning up at Lio with an expression of utter delight.

Lio’s eyes widen. His pupils visibly dilate. He takes a deep breath in through his nose.

“Get up, Thymos,” he says abruptly. “We’re leaving.”

Galo remains kneeling at Lio’s feet. “What? Why?” he says, looking puzzled.

“Stand up,” Lio commands. Galo bounces to his feet.

“Come here,” Lio says, and crooks a finger. Galo leans down. Lio snags Galo’s chest strap and pulls him in close. Then he starts whispering in Galo’s ear.

He continues whispering for quite some time. Galo’s face slowly starts flushing beet red. Then Lio stops, pulling away and taking a breath. Galo looks like someone just hit him in the back of the head with a two-by-four.

“And  _ then,  _ I’m gonna…” Lio pulls Galo back in and lowers his voice back to a whisper. Again, he whispers into Galo’s ear for quite a long time. Then he lets Galo go. Galo stumbles back a step.

“And that’s why we’re leaving,” Lio says.

“Okay!” Galo says. “Great!  _ Awesome!” _

“Good,” Lio purrs as Galo fumbles his mic hastily onto the table. Lio turns to the rest of Burning Rescue, putting his mic down next to Galo’s.

“I’ve paid for the room,” he says. “Drinks are on me as well, my tab is open. Thank you for an enjoyable evening. Goodnight.” He grabs Galo by the wrist and strides toward the door. Galo lets himself be pulled, looking back over his shoulder and waving, his t-shirt crumpled up in his hand.

“Bye, guys! See you later!” he yells happily as Lio yanks the door open and pulls him out of the room. The door slams behind them.

There’s a long, somewhat awkward silence as Burning Rescue collectively stares at the door.

Then Lucia slaps a ten dollar bill down on the table.

“Twenty to one against Galo coming in to work tomorrow,” she says, grinning.

Aina rolls her eyes. “Don’t  _ bet _ on that, you’re such a perver…”

Remi slips a ten out of his wallet and puts in on the table.

“I’ll bet he’s hurting,” Remi says, completely seriously, “but is too stubborn to take the day off.”

Lucia starts cackling madly. “Anyone else want in?” she giggles, casting her eyes around the table expectantly.

Ignis crosses his arms, side-eyeing the money.

“Lucia, Remi, I expected better from you,” he says severely. Lucia’s grin falters, her eyebrows crinkling.

Ignis reaches into his back pocket and gets out his wallet.

“Only chumps bet chump change,” he says, pulling out a hundred dollar bill. 

Lucia screams.

***

The next day, Lucia starts taking bets on the engagement.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@SerotoninShift](https://twitter.com/serotoninshift)


End file.
